Les marques du passé
by Lenoska la Fantasque
Summary: Parce qu'avant d'être membres de l'Ordre, ou ex-taulard, ils ont été amis, frères et un peu plus que ça. Place aux derniers des Maraudeurs. L'histoire de Remus Lupin et Sirius au travers de trente OS dans le cadre de la communauté 30baisers sur LJ.
1. Chapter 1

OS écrit dans le cadre de la communauté LJ : 30 baisers : 30 thèmes, un couple.

.  
>Auteur : Lenoska ( the_leny_show sur LJ)<br>Couple : Remus Lupin & Sirius Black  
>Fandom : Harry Potter<br>Rating : G  
>Thème : 1 - Regarde-moi<br>Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Comme une princesse...<strong>

Il était parti, parti pour de bon, parti pour de vrai... Remus aurait pu s'y habituer, aurait du s'y habituer facilement, après tout, treize années à Azkaban, c'était un peu comme une petite mort pour Sirius. Il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir, à l'idée que son ami mourait à petit feu dans les bras des Détraqueurs. Il avait appris à oublier son ami... Il était toujours plus simple d'oublier quelqu'un lorsque vous le pensez coupable du meurtre de votre meilleur ami, lorsque vous le pensez coupable d'avoir ruiné vos vies.

Après l'enfermement de Sirius, Remus s'était renfermé, oubliant l'extérieur et ses prérogatives. Puis il y avait eu son unique année de professorat. Douce ironie que d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsqu'on faisait soi-même partie du programme, des créatures dangereuses évoquées dans les livres. Cette période de la vie du loup-garou avait été la meilleure en treize ans. Il lui semblait parfois que sa vie avait cessé avec la disparition de James et Peter pour redémarrer avec la présence de Harry.

Harry...enfant de la Maraude, digne héritier de son père dont les cheveux de jais et la myopie avaient su se faufiler dans les gènes du petit. Le retrouver dans le train à la rentrée avait été la fois un crève-cœur et une bouffée d'espoir. Durant un moment, alors que les brumes du sommeil le quittaient, il avait cru être revenu en arrière. De retour à ses jeunes années avec un James plus vrai que nature. Mais l'effet était vite passé,ne laissant que nostalgie et désillusion. De ce jour, il avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître le garçon comme Harry et non comme le fils de James. Il l'observa durant la moitié de l'année, se réjouissant de chacun de leur rapprochement.

Et puis, il y avait eu le passage de la Cabane Hurlante. Voir le corps de son ami, si abimé, si douloureusement usé et sale, voir la lueur de folie qui végétait dans le regard de Sirius lui avait donné envie de fuir, fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible pour ne plus voir les ravages d'une erreur judiciaire. Il avait bien senti les frissons accusateurs de l'homme qui lui faisait face et ils le faisaient se sentir petit, tout petit et coupable surtout. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu croire en lui, en sa parole, d'avoir douté et condamné celui qui avait montré un soutien sans faille lors de la révélation de la vraie nature du jeune Lupin.

Durant un instant, un court instant, Remus avait craint de ne jamais avoir la possibilité de retrouver son vieil ami, mais là encore, la loyauté de Sirius avait fait des siennes. Même si elle avait été plus que mise en doute, elle était, ce jour, bien présente. Ainsi, il put serrer son vieux camarade dans ses bras, en profitant pour inspecter,plus ou moins discrètement, les dégâts. La prison et le temps passé dans la peau de ce sac à puce de Patmol avaient conféré à Sirius une allure dangereuse et terne, une maigreur effrayante et un teint à faire pâlir les fantômes. « Rien d'insurmontable avec un peu de chaleur, de douceur et surtout, de bons repas ! » avait-il songé. Mais une fois de plus, Lunard avait fait sa crise, brisant les rêves et étouffant les désirs de Remus. Il n'avait pu qu'observer le jeune Potter s'occuper de Sirius, le libérer, montrant envers un parrain pour le moins inconnu, une affection déjà considérable. Comme si les sentiments de James pour celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère étaient simplement passés dans les gènes, comme les cheveux indisciplinés, comme les yeux verts de Lily. Presque une affection innée pour les membres de la grande famille des Maraudeurs. Hormis Peter, bien sur, Peter qui semblait créer chez le jeune homme une haine maladroite, mais ô combien légitime, pour un gamin de treize ans.

L'année suivante avait été faite d'intermittence. Remus aurait voulu accueillir Sirius chez lui pour lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin mais la surveillance mise en place autour de son domicile avait compromis le tout. C'était le premier endroit qui avait été fouillé après l'évasion de Poudlard de l'Animagus, comme si un homme trahi accepterait d'héberger chez lui l'objet de la trahison, évadé de prison et fou à lier de surcroit. Mais il était un loup-garou et ce simple fait était amplement suffisant pour faire douter le Ministère. Il réussit toutefois à berner la surveillance de nombreuses fois ; les Aurors semblaient avoir refusé de travailler à proximité de l'homme lors des nuits de pleine lune. Une aubaine pour Remus qui rejoignait son ami et Buck dans les cavernes sombres et humides de l'Angleterre ; sous contrôle de la potion, le loup-garou était bien plus calme et la présence de Patmol agissait aussi, leur permettant ainsi de se retrouver le lendemain matin. Parfois c'était au tour de Patmol d'échapper aux Aurors, il venait pleurer à sa porte en quête de nourriture, qui se méfierait d'un chien errant et famélique ? Être un Animagus non-déclaré n'avait jamais semblé être une meilleure idée aux yeux de Remus que dans ces moments-là.

Malgré tout, la fréquence presque monotone des visites n'était pas suffisante aux yeux de l'homme qui ne rêvait que de renouer des liens avec son vieil ami, aussi l'installation de Sirius au Square Grimmauld fut accueillie comme une bénédiction par Remus. Il lui était possible de transplaner directement de son salon au perron en marbre de la vieille bâtisse sans que quiconque puisse sans apercevoir et évitant ainsi d'utiliser la cheminée de son salon, depuis bien longtemps mise sur écoute. Il eut l'occasion de revoir Harry et s'extasia une fois de plus devant la relation qui unissait le parrain et son filleul. Au bout d'un temps, Remus en arriva même à envier ce lien privilégié sans même savoir lequel des hommes il jalousait. Harry pour avoir droit à l'affection spontanée de Sirius ou Sirius qui avait le droit à celle d'Harry ?

Ce fut le départ pour Poudlard de Harry qui résolut cette question, puisque Remus, bien qu'inquiet pour le jeune homme, ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de l'ancien prisonnier, reconquérir son amitié, lui faire oublier les doutes qu'il avait eus et surtout, le remplumer à l'aide de bons petits plats. Entre sa recherche de travail et les cauchemars de Sirius, entre l'amitié qu'il lui portait et la détresse qu'il voyait chaque jour dans les yeux de son vieux camarade, entre les missions de l'Ordre et les ennuis de Harry, l'année s'écoula en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

Puis tout se précipita. Un soir, alors que l'Ordre s'était réuni en petit comité pour débattre des dernières nouvelles, Kreattur surgit dans la salle de réunion, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Il fallut toute la patience de Remus pour calmer son ami et persuader l'elfe de s'expliquer. Ils apprirent alors qu'Harry avait voulu voir Sirius avant de quitter la cheminée précipitamment glissant quelques mots sur le Ministère. Aussitôt les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent, juste à temps pour voir les Mangemorts se préparer à l'attaque du petit groupe d'étudiants suffisamment fous et courageux pour s'être aventurés dans un lieu aussi sordide que le Département des Mystères. Sirius était aux prises avec un homme que le loup-garou reconnut comme étant Lucius Malefoy, jugeant qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat, il se jeta dans la bataille à corps perdu. Tout allait très vite, les sortilèges volaient sans que l'on sache vraiment qui avait jeté quoi lorsqu'un cri de terreur pure éclata dans la grande pièce. Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés, tous arrêtèrent le combat pour se tourner vers l'origine du cri, Remus le premier.

L'homme resta pétrifié et abasourdi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il vit Bellatrix rire aux éclats et pousser la chansonnette tandis qu'Harry restait figé, bouche ouverte, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Et surtout, il vit Sirius et l'éclat tendre qui voletait dans ses yeux gris, un éclat que Remus n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il avait envie de le capturer et de le garder pour lui seul dans une boite à l'épreuve des sorts. Il vit le corps cambré de son ami et la brume blanche qui l'entourait dans une atmosphère mystique et dangereuse. Il la vit se dissiper et il regarda la silhouette de son ami le plus cher s'écrouler au sol dans un soulèvement de poussière comme une poupée désarticulée dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il tenta en vain de retenir Harry, l'encerclant de ses bras et s'efforcant de la garder avec lui, pour ne pas le perdre à son tour mais la hargne du garçon eu rapidement raison de l'homme qui ne put que le laisser filer alors que son regard errait encore sur le corps de Sirius, il se précipita vers lui et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés en tâchant d'assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver.

Les paupières de Sirius étaient closes et Remus brûlait de les voir s'ouvrir. Il le secoua, une fois, puis deux, le suppliant de se réveiller, le suppliant de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le suppliant de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Ses mots devinrent une litanie amère, une litanie dont la portée n'était destinée qu'à un seul homme, le seul qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

« Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, regarde-moi...»

Mais Sirius ne regardait pas.

A leurs côtés, la bataille faisait rage mais les sorts semblaient éviter l'air qui entourait les deux amis comme respectueux du silence qui s'était abattu. Remus ne détachait pas les yeux du visage de son ami. Il semblait dormir, si beau, si apaisé, plus qu'il ne l'avait été en quinze années.

On dit que les pensées ne se contrôlent pas face à la mort. Celles de Remus parcouraient tous les contes moldus que sa maman lui racontait. Il compara un instant Sirius à toutes ces princesses qui n'attendaient que le baiser de leur prince charmant pour s'éveiller, comme Blanche-Neige, comme la Belle au Bois Dormant...

L'occasion était trop belle, l'enjeu sans doute trop gros pour qu'il puisse ne pas essayer, ne pas tout tenter pour faire revenir son ami qui avait été si prompt à le pardonner. Alors il se baissa et baisa les lèvres encore humides de l'ancien taulard. Puis se releva précipitamment, s'essuyant la bouche, fronçant les sourcils, comme dans ses baisers qui arrivent par hasard. Comme dans les baisers-accidents qui arrivent sans qu'on les veuille...

**_Comme dans le dernier des trente baisers accidentés de Remus Lupin et Sirius Black._**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Rendez-vous pour le prochain thème : Nouvelle, Lettre

Bonne soirée,

Len


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Lenoska ( the_leny_show sur LJ)  
>Couple : Remus Lupin &amp; Sirius Black<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Rating : G<br>Thème : 2 - Nouvelles, Lettre  
>Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling<strong>

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

_Hikari : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, je trouve aussi dommage que le futur des Maraudeurs soit si triste, alors je te propose de revenir dans le passé avec cet O.S. Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'amour d'une lettre<strong>

Recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard avait toujours été un événement marquant dans une famille, qui plus est dans la communauté Sang Pur. Il s'agissait du seul jour de l'année où les parents acceptaient de voir leurs enfants cavaler dans la maison. Les plus stricts laissaient même leurs fils et leurs filles gouverner la maison durant une petite journée. Quant à celles des enfants rois, elles ne pouvaient que leur donner encore plus de droits, si tant est que cela était possible. Et toutes ces choses prenaient encore plus d'ampleur lorsqu'il s'agissait du premier héritier.

C'était le cas du jeune Sirius Black, onze ans. Brun, d'une taille respectable pour son âge, il affichait un air de petit prince qui séduisait la plupart des gens et ce, jusqu'au grand-père Black pourtant reconnu pour être d'aigreur insoutenable . Petit prince donc, avec sa tenue parfaite, toujours impeccable jusqu'à ses mains fines et peu abimées, légèrement féminines dont les ongles ni trop longs ni trop courts mais toujours manucurés faisaient la fierté de Walburga Black. Même ses cousines n'avaient pu atteindre ce niveau de perfection elles finissaient toujours par les salir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sirius Black, donc petit prince jusqu'au bout des ongles, fascinait les gens. Oui mais voilà, au grand dam de sa mère, cette perfection n'était que physique et le petit ange qu'il semblait être (selon les critères de pureté sanguine que l'on connait) faisait vite place à un petit démon dès lors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il avait la langue fourchue, la curiosité et la naïveté de l'enfance qui le poussaient à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Ainsi se vérifiait le fameux adage moldu « La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants ». Il brisait avec une innocence non-feinte les tabous et idéaux de sa famille les uns après les autres.

Ce matin-là, dans le 12 square Grimmaurd, la joie et la tension s'opposaient. La joie de voir arriver la clé pour Poudlard du premier héritier mâle de la Grande et Noble famille des Black mais aussi la peur de ce que le jeune garçon allait demander comme récompense pour la journée. Peur qui s'accentua lorsque les parents entendirent le petit phénomène cavaler dans les escaliers en scandant « C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! ». Un bruit sourd stoppa ce refrain et Walburga reconnut la maladresse légendaire de son fils, maladresse que l'on ne tarderait pas à retrouver chez une toute jeune cousine. Sirius franchit finalement la porte de la salle à manger, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru et sa mère se ravit une fois de plus constater que son garçon n'avait pas la peau marquée après chacune de ses chutes. Il redressa la tête devant ses parents et les salua.

_ Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère.

_ Bonjour Sirius.

_ Vous l'avez ? Dites, vous l'avez ? S'il vous plait ? Vous l'avez ?

Il s'agita sur ses jambes et Orion soupira avant de lui tendre une enveloppe assez lourde. Sirius s'en saisit au moment où son petit frère passait le pas de la porte. Le petit se frotta les yeux, tout ensommeillé devant tant d'agitation avant de s'adresser à son ainé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Siri ?

Regulus n'avait qu'une petite année de moins que Sirius mais, à la différence de son grand frère, il avait conservé les rondeurs de l'enfance et semblait beaucoup plus jeune que le premier. Son air candide et un peu perdu avait le don pour attendrir son ainé qui le considérait comme la huitième merveille du monde. L'interpellé se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_ Viens voir Reg' ! Regarde ! C'est mon enveloppe pour Poudlard ! T'as vu comme elle est belle ?

Le petit s'en saisit et la tourna dans tous les sens d'un air sceptique.

_ C'est à cause de ça alors – il soupira – que tu vas partir sans moi ?

_ Tu es trop petit pour venir Regi ! Mais ce sera ton tour l'an prochain ! Tu viendras me rejoindre.

Regulus sentit ses yeux se mouiller devant la nouvelle. Son frère partait. Il allait le laisser seul. Mais alors, qui veillerait sur lui ? Toutes les nuits où il cauchemardait, qui viendrait le voir ? Tous les jours où il se blessait, qui soufflerait sur sa plaie ? Qui le borderait en racontant une histoire ? Qui lui sourirait malicieusement pendant les repas ?

_ Tu reviendras me voir à Noël ? demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Walburga coupa Sirius alors que celui-ci allait répondre à son petit frère.

_ Cesses tes enfantillages, Regulus ! C'est un honneur pour ton frère que d'aller rejoindre Poudlard et la maison verte comme tous vos ancêtres avant vous et comme tous vos successeurs. Je te prierais donc d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Sois heureux pour lui.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius, un sourire mielleux sur le visage et prononça deux mots, sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les lui dirait :

_ Alors, mon fils... que veux-tu faire cet après-midi pour célébrer ça ? Nous nous occuperons de tes fournitures demain.

Sirius hésita un moment, partagé entre son envie et la peur de se la voir refuser. Finalement, il prit la parole.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup que nous allions au square devant la maison.

_ Tu veux parler du parc de la Fantasque ? Celui de la troisième rue, réservé aux sorciers ?

_ Non, non... le square Grimmaurd, s'il vous plait mère ?

Face à la demande, Walburga écarquilla des yeux, et la colère sembla la grandir, brûlant dans son aura et s'imposant dans la pièce. Orion regardait la scène d'un air impassible. L'éducation était le travail de la mère.

_ Mais enfin, Sirius ! C'est totalement hors de question ! Comment oses-tu seulement poser la question ? Tu m'entends, jeune homme ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Le square Grimmaurd est rempli de moldus plus idiots les uns que les autres, ils sont braillards et indignes de notre compagnie. Moi vivante, tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds ! Entendu ?

Devant la colère maternelle, l'enfant ne put que baisser la tête. Comme surplombé par l'aura de rage émanant de Walburga, il se tassa sur sa chaise, tachant de devenir invisible, de ne plus se faire remarquer. Disparaître sous les yeux inquiets de son petit frère. Un moment de flottement s'installa et le jeune Sirius cessa totalement de bouger, n'osant même pas manger son porridge. Il fixait un noeud dans le bois de la table, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, des perles de déception qui voulaient s'échapper et qu'il retenait à grande peine. Le silence ne fut rompu que par Kreattur qui vint débarrasser la table, il se saisit du bol encore plein sans s'inquiéter de l'absence d'appétit de son jeune maître. Plus tard, il tenterait de lui fournir quelques tartines pour subsister mais en vain et serait puni pour cela. Une fois l'elfe de maison parti, Orion se dressa en chef de famille et prit la parole :

_ Nous passerons l'après-midi au parc de la Fantasque. Soyez prêts dans une heure.

Il quitta la table et personne ne contesta la décision.

Beaucoup plus au sud de Londres, l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard était célébrée autrement. La famille Lupin était de sang mêlé. Une mère moldu, un père sorcier et un unique enfant : le jeune Remus Lupin. Dans les familles mêlées, il était toujours très heureux de recevoir une lettre de la célèbre école de sorciers. Aussi, lorsque ce matin-là un hibou Grand Duc vint frapper du bec contre le carreau de la fenêtre de la salle à manger, le père s'y précipita. Il arracha presque la missive au volatile et la parcourut du regard.

Alors que sa femme et son fils le pressaient de questions, il resta figé. La réponse était inattendue, parfaite mais inattendue. La gorge serrée, il se tourna vers sa famille et souffla

_ Il est d'accord.

Aussitôt, les yeux de madame Lupin s'écarquillèrent, comprenant le cadeau qui avait été fait à leur fils. Il aurait une chance, une chance de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Une chance que tout le monde lui aurait refusée mais pas Dumbledore… Un grand homme, ce Dumbledore. Elle sourit de voir des larmes de joie sur les joues de son mari puis se tourna vers Remus.

Celui-ci avait arraché les feuilles des mains de son père et les parcourait, répétant inlassablement les quelques mots que le professeur avait laissés à leur encontre.

« Simplement parce que vous avez eu le courage de demander, je l'accueillerai. Remus sera le bienvenu à la rentrée prochaine, je lui expliquerai les dispositions mises en place dans une prochaine lettre. Amicalement – Albus Dumbledore, Directeur. »

Après une énième lecture, le petit sembla comprendre ce qu'il lisait, réaliser la portée des mots du sorcier. Il se laissa tomber au sol, les deux jambes en avant et des larmes lui échappèrent. Quelques gouttes seulement, puis des torrents de soulagement mêlés à de la joie. Il tendit finalement les mains vers ses parents qui comprirent instantanément sa demande. Ils s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés et vinrent le serrer si fort dans leurs bras qu'il eut l'impression d'étouffer d'affection. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que monsieur Lupin ne se relève et ne prenne la parole :

_ J'ai une idée ! Nous allons fêter ça !

Son exclamation attira le regard de Remus qui pétillait de bonheur : il savait ce que son père allait proposer, il le savait pour le lui avoir demandé si souvent.

_ Cet après-midi, nous allons au parc de la Fantasque. Nous passerons un bon moment tous les trois, en famille.

Remus remua la tête plusieurs fois et monta dans sa chambre se préparer.

Le parc de la Fantasque avait été ouvert une centaine d'année auparavant pour les enfants de sorciers. Très semblable à un parc moldu, la faune et la flore y était magique. Les Leonotis-Leonorus, plus communément appelées Queue-de-Lion, rugissaient au passage des visiteurs tandis que les roses remuaient dans leurs bacs tâchant de savoir laquelle était la plus belle. Dans le parc de la Fantasque, la moindre des plantes était enchantée, poussant la chansonnette, se tortillant, rougissant sous le regard des enfants ou tâchant d'attirer l'attention. Les créatures n'étaient pas en reste, ainsi il n'était pas rare de voir des gamins se balader, un Niffleur en laisse au poignet

« 2 Mornilles de l'heure ! Offrez à vos enfants la plus belle chasse au trésor de leur vie » scandait une affiche.

Remus n'y était jamais venu mais il en avait rêvé le jour où un hibou était venu déposer une petite publicité magique qui chantonnait les plus beaux arguments du parc. Il n'avait alors eu de cesse de demander à son papa de l'y emmener et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, pour fêter son acceptation à Poudlard, il allait enfin pouvoir fouler les longs chemins de terre où le sable rit lorsqu'on le chatouille. Un portoloin les mena jusqu'à l'entrée du parc et la maman de Remus lui prit la main tandis que son père réglait les détails triviaux concernant le paiement et le droit d'entrée de sa femme qui restait une moldue après tout.

Il était difficile de savoir qui de madame Lupin ou Remus était le plus angoissé ; elle lui serrait fort la main, il ne s'éloignait pas. La hâte se disputait avec l'appréhension dans leurs cœurs et le père de Remus eut un sourire devant le petit tableau qu'ils formaient. Finalement, il les guida jusqu'à l'entrée et les laissa passer devant. La réaction de sa femme fut à la hauteur de ses espérances, elle sursautait, s'effrayait, s'émouvait devant chaque bulbes et chaque plantes.

_ C'est le jardin d'Alice au pays des merveilles, murmura-t-elle émue.

Et Remus comprit l'allusion. Sa maman lui avait souvent conté les aventures de la jeune Alice dans son gigantesque jardin, au milieu des plantes narcissiques, des lapins en retard et des chenilles sous substances. Le parc de la Fantasque y ressemblait réellement et il se prit à penser que Lewis Caroll était peut-être sorcier après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des auteurs de fantaisy moldus soient en fait des sorciers peu connus.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles les prunelles de Remus ne cessèrent de briller de mille feux. Les couples qui les croisaient les saluaient sans se poser de questions, les enfants aussi. Il n'était plus Remus le loup-garou mais Remus l'enfant comme les autres qui venait s'amuser dans un parc. Au bout de quelques temps, le père de Remus s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

_ Et si on allait voir le Belvédère de la Fantasque maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête et son papa les guida jusqu'à un magnifique belvédère en marbre blanc sur lequel le temps ne semblait avoir aucune emprise. La mère de Remus, fervente adoratrice d'histoires en tout genre se tourna vers son mari.

_ Le belvédère a été dressé il y a plus de deux cents ans en l'honneur de Gwendoline la Fantasque, une sorcière qui passa près de quarante-sept fois sur le bûcher sous divers déguisements. Le parc fut ajouté bien plus tard, il y a environ une centaine d'année. On lui doit notamment le sortilège de…

_ Attention au Souaffle !

Le cri du garçon coupa l'explication de Monsieur Lupin qui resta figé en voyant la balle en cuir foncer droit sur son enfant. Il y eut un moment de flottement, court, mais qui lui parut être une éternité puis les mains de Remus se refermèrent sur le ballon, l'arrêtant dans net dans sa course. Le père soupira de soulagement et avisa un garçon échevelé qui courait vers eux. Derrière lui, ceux qui semblaient être son petit frère et ses parents marchaient d'un pas rapide. Droits, le visage fermé, il les reconnut aussitôt. Le petit garçon s'arrêta essoufflé aux côtés de Remus qui sembla soudain ridiculement grand pour son âge. Être grand n'était bien sûr pas un problème mais l'opposition entre les deux enfants était très marquée : l'un grand, maigre à l'air maladroit et l'autre, aux cheveux noirs, de taille moyenne dont la posture suintait le charisme. Ce contraste semblait accentuer les défauts de l'un pour faire briller les qualités de l'autre.

Le plus petit des deux eut un sourire et prit la parole.

_Désolé pour ça ! Je l'ai lancée trop haute pour mon petit frère mais c'est pas sa faute, je l'ai pas prévenu et puis il est un peu triste parce que...

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux devant la rapidité d'élocution du garçon.

_... Bref, je m'appelle Sirius Black ! Et …

_ Sirius !

La voix aigre de Walburga Black venait de s'élever dans les airs, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son ainé qui semblait prêt à partir dans un de ses monologues dont lui seul avait le secret. Remus lui tendit la balle sans un mot et il s'en saisit avant de retourner voir sa famille dans un haussement d'épaule. Ce fut seulement après son départ que Remus sembla retrouver sa voix.

_ Il n'a même pas dit «merci».

_ Il est déjà étonnant qu'il se soit excusé, souffla le père de Remus, la famille Black est une famille de Sang-Pur très réputée. Sans doute qu'il sera à l'école avec toi. Sois prudent, il ne serait pas bon qu'il apprenne trop de choses à ton sujet.

_ Edgar ! Protesta sa femme.

_ Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas juger les inconnus, papa ?

Il y eut un silence puis le père eut un rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il en était fier, de ce fils.

L'été s'acheva rapidement et les premiers vents annonciateurs d'automne vinrent souffler sur les coups de soleil, guérissant les petites plaies. Ce petit rafraichissement marqua le signal du départ pour les élèves de l'école Poudlard. Le premier septembre au matin, les corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres sur le quai ¾.

Sirius arriva, accompagné de sa famille, cinq petites minutes avant le départ et il fut surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait à côté du train. Les parents prodiguaient leurs derniers conseils aux petits nouveaux tandis que les plus anciens grimaçaient sous l'étreinte d'une mère un peu envahissante. Tous criaient, parlaient fort, pleuraient... Non, foi de Sirius Black, il ne comprenait pas. Où étaient les regards froids de Mère ? Où étaient les poignées de main vigoureuses de Père ? Les silences embarrassés ? Pourquoi était-il si différent ? Et surtout, pourquoi personne ne le prenait dans ses bras lui ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il se cogna immanquablement dans le dos de sa mère qui s'était arrêtée brusquement à quelques pas du train.

_ Est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire attention un peu ?

_ Pardon Mère.

Orion Black parcourut les alentours du regard comme vérifiant que personne ne le verrait avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

_ Bien, Serpentard, Sirius, ne l'oublie pas.

Il la serra doucement puis il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres et lia conversation avec Malefoy père. En arrière plan, il vit un brun à lunette plaisantant dans les bras de son père tandis que celui-ci l'ébouriffait en souriant et il soupira. Le bruit attira le regard de Regulus qui glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de son grand-frère. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, tout avait été fait dans la nuit quand Sirius était venu le rejoindre dans son lit et qu'ils avaient bavardé sous la couette, alternant discussions sérieuses et blagues, s'étreignant puis se bousculant. Comme des frères. Finalement, sa mère s'approcha de lui et le toisa un moment.

_ Nous nous reverrons à Noël. Regulus, on y va.

Et puis sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et entraîna le cadet à sa suite, arrachant sa main de celle de Sirius. Ce dernier resta figé un instant puis son regard tomba sur une rouquine qui le montrait du doigt à ses parents. Ce qu'il vit sur leurs visages, il le détesta aussitôt. Une moue triste, une moue de pitié. Il se détourna rapidement, le signal retentit et il monta dans le train sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Traînant sa valise, il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se sentit partir en avant. Sa chute termina sur un truc mou et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres étaient collées à celle d'un autre garçon. Il se releva brusquement et s'essuya la bouche.

_ Beurk, c'est dégoûtant...

Le couinement du garçon lui fit relever la tête et il en comprit l'origine.

_ Non pas toi ! C'est juste que... enfin t'es un garçon quoi...

Une vague de soulagement passa sur le visage du garçon toujours assis au sol et il le reconnut comment étant celui qu'il avait failli éborgner au parc de la Fantasque.

_ Eh ! Mais je te connais toi, tu es...

Une porte de compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et le coupa dans son élan. Dans le pas de la porte, un grand garçon à lunettes et un blond de la taille de Sirius les regardait. Le brun s'avança vers eux.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il tendit la main au garçon au sol qui la prit et le releva d'un coup brusque.

_ Je lui suis tombé dessus...

Il rit et tendit la main vers Sirius

_ Je suis James Potter et lui, c'est mon ami d'enfance, Peter Pettigrow.

_ Enchanté, moi, je suis Sirius Black !

Au nom de Black, James eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

_ Mon nom te dérange ?

_ Désolé, mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas m'approcher des Black...

Sirius grimaça en entendant cela. Il allait répliquer lorsque celui sur qui il avait chuté prit la parole.

_ Mon père à moi dit qu'il ne faut pas juger les inconnus. Remus Lupin.

Et il lui tendit la main pour le saluer comme il se doit. Alors qu'il la serrait, Peter renchérit et serra la main de Sirius à son tour, puis celle de Remus.

_ Mon père aussi, il dit ça.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement et James tendit finalement la main vers Sirius avec une expression un peu hésitante.

_ Le mien aussi, il dit ça d'habitude... Bon, vous allez jusqu'à Poudlard avec nous ? Si tu es aussi maladroit que cela, j'ai hâte de te voir tomber dans le lac, Sirius.

L'interpellé eut un petit rire alors que Remus s'étonnait.

_ Le lac ? Quel lac ?

_ Venez, on va en parler à l'intérieur.

James leur désigna le compartiment duquel Peter et lui était sorti. Ils y entrèrent. Tous étaient assis lorsque le train prit un virage brusque... sur les rails et dans leurs vies.

* * *

><p>J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à écrire cet O.S, j'espère que vous l'aurez senti en le lisant !<p>

Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** _Être scandaleusement Sirius_  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Leny_show (**the_leny_show**)  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Remus Lupin & Sirius Black  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 3 - Scandale  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>Le Potterverse appartient à JK Rowling.

**OS n°3 : Être scandaleusement Sirius**

Être un Black, c'était descendre d'une des lignées de Sang-Pur les plus anciennes. C'était appartenir  
>à un groupe, un monde uni et traditionnaliste. C'était rentrer dans un moule façonné à leur image<br>depuis des siècles. C'était respecter des lois uniques qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était respecter  
>le patriarche, apprendre l'amour du sang pur et pratiquer une magie puissante et sombre : la Magie<br>Noire. Et enfin, depuis la naissance de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, c'était être Serpentard…

Être un Black, c'était suivre un enseignement précis et obligatoire dès la petite enfance. C'était  
>apprendre l'histoire de sa famille, de sa communauté, la connaitre sur le bout des doigts. C'était créer<br>des contacts utiles, engranger des connaissances qui trouveraient un jour leur utilité. Être un Black,  
>c'était être fier de son appartenance. Être un Black, c'était être à la hauteur.<p>

Sirius était passé par cet apprentissage rigoureux, il avait appris à être le parfait héritier et pourtant,  
>il continuait à faire tâche. Il était trop joyeux, trop bruyant, trop optimiste pour un être un Black. Le<br>garçon ne se contentait pas d'apprendre bêtement à haïr des inconnus, il voulait comprendre pourquoi  
>il devait les haïr.<p>

Ainsi, il avait découvert que derrière la haine farouche que sa communauté vouait aux Moldus, se  
>dissimulait une peur latente de voir l'Inquisition se répéter, d'assister à la destruction d'un groupe. Ils<br>haïssaient les Moldus parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et les Sangs-mêlés parce qu'ils participaient à faire croître ce nombre.

Toutes ces choses-là, le petit garçon qu'était Sirius Black, voulait les comprendre, il voulait savoir  
>pourquoi certaines choses étaient alors que d'autres n'étaient pas. Cette curiosité maladive lui avait<br>joué des tours plus d'une fois et pourtant, il continuait. Dans cette quête de la vérité, il avait trouvé  
>une alliée en la personne d'Andromeda, l'une de ses cousines qui le félicitait dans tout ce qu'il<br>entreprenait, le poussant à vouloir en savoir plus, toujours plus. Meda, comme il l'appelait étant petit,  
>était la première Black à se détourner de Serpentard pour entrer à Serdaigle, cet évènement avait<br>provoqué un vif émoi au sein de la communauté mais on s'y était fait. Serdaigle, maison de la raison,  
>ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Ce n'était certes pas la maison des Serpents mais fait heureux, ce<br>n'était pas non plus Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle.

Alors, intérieurement, Sirius espérait y aller. Cette maison qui n'était pas Serpentard mais qui était tout  
>de même appréciée, cette maison qui lui permettrait d'être différent mais pas trop, d'être aimé mais<br>pas trop… Pourtant, il se doutait que ce maigre espoir n'était que fantaisie, il n'avait certainement  
>pas le même caractère que sa cousine, ni le sien, ni celui de Bellatrix, la sœur de Meda qui se trouvait<br>à Serpentard. Non, au fond, tout au fond, Sirius savait qu'il irait à Gryffondor, il le pressentait. Tout  
>comme l'on pressent la pluie tout en la craignant, il avait peur d'aller à Gryffondor, peur de ce qui<br>arriverait, de la déception, de la colère dans les yeux de ses parents, peur de découvrir un nouveau  
>monde, que tout soit chamboulé…<p>

Tout à ses pensées, Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que ses nouveaux amis l'observaient d'un air  
>inquiet. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de lui parler mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les barques, le<br>garçon frêle semblait être tombé dans un abysse de pensées, tumultueuses si l'en est au regard de  
>toutes les mimiques qui étaient passés sur son visage. Finalement, ce fut James Potter qui prit les<br>choses en main, voyant le professeur Mcgonagall arriver pour les conduire dans la Grande Salle, il mit  
>un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac du brun qui releva la tête d'un air offusqué.<p>

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu ne nous répondais plus, j'ai cru que tu dormais debout.

Sirius haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Personne ne dort debout…  
>- Tu as déjà vu une personne le faire ?<br>- Non.  
>- Et tu n'as jamais vu toutes les personnes dans le monde entier n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Eh bien, non.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit que personne ne le fait ? s'exclama le jeune Potter avec un grand<br>sourire, satisfait d'avoir vu sa logique triompher sur celle du brun.

Peter qui avait écouté la conversation poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

- Les hiboux dorment debout, Sirius, c'est bien la preuve que c'est possible !  
>- Merci Peter, soutint James<p>

Remus sourit à son tour.

- Ça ne prouve pas que tu as raison, James ! Sirius n'a pas tort.  
>- Comment cela ?<br>- Eh bien, je pourrais te dire que les hommes n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir pour vivre et tu me  
>dirais que j'ai faux. Pourtant, tu n'as pas vu tous les hommes du monde entier se nourrir, si ?<br>En plus, les hiboux et les hommes n'ont pas le même organisme alors ta preuve n'en est pas  
>une, Peter.<p>

Les trois autres garçons ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur devant l'argumentation du garçon.

- Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de t'apprécier, ricana Sirius.  
>- C'est cool, déclara Peter qui semblait avoir oublié que Remus avait mis en doute sa<br>déclaration précédente.

James sembla bouder un instant puis afficha finalement un grand sourire malicieux.

- Je te veux dans ma classe, avec un type comme toi, les devoirs vont vite devenir intéressants.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains rougit sous le compliment alors que James lui ébouriffait les  
>cheveux.<p>

Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva finalement et leur tint un discours aussi long qu'ennuyant, censé les  
>préparer à ce qui les attendait dans la Salle puis elle les guida jusqu'à la porte avant de murmurer un<br>sortilège. Les deux pans de bois s'écartèrent alors cérémonieusement devant le troupeau de premières  
>années et révélèrent toute la magnificence de la salle. De nombreux hoquets de stupeur retentirent à<br>la vue du faux plafond étoilé puis devant la grandeur de cette salle qui s'étendait sur une longueur  
>plus que respectable. Le professeur de métamorphose les mena bon train jusque devant la table des<br>professeurs avant d'aller se placer à côté d'un tabouret de bois sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau  
>rapiécé.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette guenille, chuchota James.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que l'objet s'anima et se mit à chanter une chanson en ode aux quatre  
>maisons de Poudlard, à son directeur plus que respectable : Albus Dumbledore et aux qualités que<p>

chacun se devait de posséder pour devenir un bon sorcier. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le professeur  
>Mcgonagall reprit la parole de sa voix sévère et légèrement rauque.<p>

- Je vous demande le silence. A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce  
>tabouret et je déposerai le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Il nous dira quelle maison vous<br>correspond et vous pourrez rejoindre la table de l'une des quatre : Gryffondor, Serpentard,  
>Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, elle les désigna du doigt, bien, commençons…<p>

Les premiers élèves furent appelés et la tension commença à monter dans les rangs et surtout dans le  
>cœur de Sirius qui s'enfonçait discrètement les ongles dans ses paumes de mains.<p>

- Black, Sirius !

Il releva la tête et marcha dignement jusqu'au tabouret. Le silence dans la salle était à couper au  
>couteau comme pour chacun des élèves précédents mais l'on pouvait facilement voir l'impatience<br>briller dans les yeux de Serpentard qui étaient fiers de recevoir l'héritier de la grande lignée des Black  
>dans leurs maisons. Il s'assit et croisa le regard de sa cousine Narcissa qui lui adressa un petit sourire<br>d'encouragement. Sirius sentit le professeur poser le couvre-chef rapiécé sur le sommet de son crâne et  
>il prit une profonde inspiration :<p>

- Encore un Black ! Oh ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, qui es-tu donc jeune homme ?

La question était rhétorique et Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu  
>après tout.<p>

- Un bout de tissu, ola, comme tu y vas, je ne suis pas n'importe quel bout de tissu, réalises-  
>tu que j'ai sans doute ton destin entre les mains ? Bien, ton cas ne prendra pas de temps, le<br>verdict sera sans doute surprenant mais il ne peut en être autrement. Tu te plairas sans aucun  
>doute à GRYFFONDOR !<p>

Le silence fut interrompu, non pas par des applaudissements mais par des chuchotis sans fin. Sirius  
>se releva, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes et croisa le regard étonné de son futur professeur. Il fit<br>quelques pas sous les regards furieux de ses cousins cousines puis un applaudissement discret retentit  
>dans la salle, il se tourna vers le bruit et croisa le regard de James qui frappait doucement dans ses<br>mains. A côté de lui, Peter et Remus l'encouragèrent d'un sourire et ce fut finalement toute la table des  
>Gryffondor qui reprit en chœur les frappements de James.<p>

Il gagna alors le bout de la table des Rouge et Or, les élèves déjà présents le saluèrent d'un signe  
>de tête, l'accueil semblait un peu plus froid qu'auparavant mais il ne releva pas, il saurait faire ses<br>preuves. Sirius se concentra finalement sur la suite de la Répartition, mémorisant le visage des élèves  
>qu'il serait amené à revoir. Ainsi, il vit une boule de feu du nom de Lily rejoindre sa table puis un<br>garçon du nom de Franck Londubat. Sachant que le tour de Remus n'allait pas tarder, il le chercha  
>dans la foule.<p>

Le garçon semblait réellement anxieux et tentait de se faire tout petit comme s'il voulait passer  
>inaperçu. Lorsque le professeur énonça son nom, Sirius put voir ses joues rosir avant qu'il n'aille à<br>son tour affronter le Choixpeau. L'attente fut un peu plus longue que pour le jeune garçon et il put voir  
>Remus pâlir sous les mots du couvre-chef.<p>

- GRYFFONDOR !

L'héritier se mit à applaudir vigoureusement et il vit James faire le signe de la victoire à Remus tout  
>en tenant le bras à Peter, l'air de dire « Attendez-nous, on arrive. » et en effet, lorsque le tour des P<br>vint, on put entendre Pettigrow se faire repartir à Gryffondor puis James pour qui le Choixpeau avait  
>à peine eu le temps d'être posé sur son crâne. Les applaudissements furent nombreux et les deux<br>garçons, accueillis par le sourire joyeux de Sirius, s'installèrent face à leurs deux nouveaux amis.

- Je savais bien qu'on serait tous ensembles ! s'exclama James. Je sens que cette année va être  
>géniale pas vous ?<br>- Absolument, reprit Peter l'air enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers Sirius, est-ce que ça va ?  
>- Euh…oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Je pensais que tu voudrais être à Serpentard, avec ta famille, non ?  
>- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop deçus.<br>- Je pensais que tous les Black allaient à Serpentard, comme les Potter à Gryffondor, enfin c'est  
>ce que mon père m'a dit, dit James.<br>- Je suis un vrai Black.

Le silence accueillit la déclaration de Sirius. Bien sûr qu'il était un Black, il avait leur sang, leur  
>gènes, il était né d'un Black, la chair de la chair de cette lignée, l'héritier… alors pourquoi cette phrase<br>sonnait-elle si mal ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. T'es un Gryffon maintenant !

Sirius hocha la tête en soupirant, espérant mettre fin au débat mais ce fut la voix timide de Remus qui  
>eut le dernier mot.<p>

- Il est Sirius, tout simplement.

Stupéfait, le jeune Black releva la tête et fixa le garçon du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment comme  
>pour l'encourager à être lui-même et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se redresser dignement sous les yeux<br>de celui qui allait bientôt être son ami le plus proche. Il réprima une envie de lui sauter au cou, de  
>l'embrasser pour le remercier simplement d'être là, d'être lui. A la place, il posa une main sur l'avant<br>bras de Remus. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et Sirius sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Pour la première fois, il lui sembla être autre chose qu'un Black, quelque chose de plus, quelque  
>chose de mieux et même s'il savait que sa répartition ferait sûrement scandale chez ses parents, il ne<br>pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être dans la même maison que les trois garçons avec qui il  
>avait sympathisé. Et de la même manière que l'on pressentait la pluie, qu'il avait pressenti qu'il serait<br>envoyé dans cette maison, il eut le sentiment que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Sans se douter qu'un jour, il dirait à Peter que sa famille n'était plus les Black mais eux, James et son  
>sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, Peter et son regard rieur et Remus et son rire discret…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Lorsque la tempête couve…

Auteur : the-leny-show

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Remus/Sirius

Thème : Rouge

* * *

><p><strong>Lorsque la tempête couve...<strong>

Le dîner était fini depuis quelques temps lorsque Aaron Smith, un adolescent dégingandé s'approcha du groupe de garçons. Il était roux, avec une petite barbe de trois jours et marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait.

« Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Aaron Smith, je suis en sixième année et l'un des préfets de Gryffondor. Ma collègue est la blonde avec le ruban bleu que vous voyez à côté du fantôme. »

Les quatre nouveaux amis se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent la jeune fille en grande conversation avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Elle s'appelle Rebecca Rudolph, c'est elle que vous devez aller voir pour les problèmes avec des professeurs, si vous avez besoin d'aide en cours, si vous vous perdez ou si vous perdez quelque chose, si vous avez des problèmes avec d'autres élèves ou même ceux avec lesquels vous partagerez votre dortoir, si… »

« Est-ce que tu sers à quelque chose, toi ? » le coupa Sirius avec défi

« Hmh… Sirius Black, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

« Tu ne vas pas te faire d'amis en étant si désagréable. Moi, je vais vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Rebecca se présentera là-bas. Et saches que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour cette répartition des rôles. »

Sirius_, _comme vexé de la remarque que lui avait fait le préfet, ne dit pas un mot de plus. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers les autres premières années.

« Récapitulons : Sirius Black, » il grimaça. « James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Franck Londubat pour les garçons Lily Evans, Alice Jones, Victoria Maitland, Sarah Brown et Parvati Jules. »

Tous firent un signe de tête à l'annonce de leurs noms.

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Les premières années se levèrent et suivirent le préfet hors de la Grande Salle. Sirius se rapprocha de James qui affichait un air renfrogné.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. C'est juste… est-ce qu'on était obligé de se trimballer les filles ? »

Sirius regarda en arrière où les cinq nouvelles discutaient à voix basses. Elles semblaient prises dans une de ces discussions passionnantes qu'il avait déjà observées chez ses cousines. A chaque fois, il se disait que la terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner et le monde magique s'écrouler avec fracas avant que les filles _n'_arrêtent de parler.

« Ben quoi ? Elles n'ont rien fait ? »

« Non mais… tu sais… elles sont justes… énervantes, ennuyantes… agaçantes… »

« Tu ne les connais même pas ! »

« Ce sont des filles, elles sont toutes pareilles, pas vrai, Pet' ? »

Le petit blond sortit de sa conversation avec Remus et Franck pour lui faire un signe de tête affirmatif.

« 'Sur, James, elles sont touuuutes pareilles. »

« Pourtant… Mes cousines ne sont pas comme ça ! Bon, Bella est un peu étrange mais Narcissa et Andromeda sont géniales ! Tiens regardes, ma cousine 'Cissa est en bas de escaliers. »

Il leva la main et la secoua en direction de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci le regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais détourna très vite le regard sans même répondre à son geste. Sirius baissa la main et fronça les sourcils. Il s'écarta du groupe et rejoignit sa cousine qu'il attrapa par la manche.

« Cissa ! Tu ne m'as même pas répondu ! » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Ecoute Sirius, il va falloir que tu apprennes… »

« Que j'apprenne ? »

« Tu es à Gryffondor, Sirius. »

« Mais… »

« BLACK ! » cria le préfet derrière lui. « Ne t'éloignes pas du groupe ! Si tu te perds, je ne reviendrais pas te chercher. »

« Vas-t-en Sirius » dit Narcissa d'une voix ferme.

Elle décrocha sa manche de la main du garçon et fit volte-face d'un pas pressé. Il resta figé et ce fut le second appel de Smith qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il retourna dans le groupe, troublé_,_ et sentit une main agripper sa manche à lui, comme un miroir de la situation précédente. Il se retourna et vit la rousse que Smith avait appelé Lily Evans lui sourire. Son visage lui était familier et il se souvint de la famille qu'il avait vu sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Black, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, la voix bloquée par le souvenir de sa cousine lui tournant le dos comme on tournerait le dos à une tache, une honte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il hocha encore la tête et elle fronça les sourcils. James s'immisça entre les deux enfants.

« Hé, Sirius, t'as l'air bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ta cousine ? C'est à cause de ce que tu sais ? »

« Ce que je sais ? »murmura Sirius alors que la rouquine ralentissait le pas pour rejoindre ses nouvelles amies en secouant la tête.

« Ben tu sais…t'es un Black et t'es à Gryffondor alors…ce n'est pas vraiment un truc… enfin, c'est pas normal quoi. »

Remus qui écoutait la conversation soupira devant le manque de tact du garçon.

« Tu crois qu'elle est parti pour ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Eh bien… ça semblerait… logique. Dans ma famille, on se fâche pour moins que ça, tu sais ? Un de mes oncles ne parle plus au reste de la famille parce que… non, attends, en fait c'est la famille qui ne parle plus à oncle… à moins que ce ne soit… »

James se perdait en conjecture mais il secoua la tête avant d'oublier son sujet de base.

« On s'en fiche. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont arrêté de se parler parce qu'il avait perdu un truc… un stylo ou un truc du genre. Et ma grand-mère ne veut plus entendre parler de mon cousin. Personne ne veut me dire pourquoi et ma mère me répond toujours qu'il n'aime pas la bonne personne… Enfin tu vois, toutes les familles ont leur mouton noir. » Conclue-t-il.

« Mais je ne veux pas être le mouton noir de la mienne ! » s'exclama Sirius

James grimaça.

« Je crois pas que ce soit un truc qu'on choisisse figure-toi. »

« Mais… »

« Sirius ? » interrompit la voix chaude de Remus. « Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça, tu sais ? Attends de voir, peut-être que ta cousine ne se sentait pas très bien, ou peut-être que c'était autre chose… Enfin, ne t'embête pas. Et ne l'écoutes pas, lui. Il est aussi clairvoyant qu'un furet aveugle. »

James lui tira la langue, tachant d'avoir l'air vexé mais même les lunettes étaient incapables de dissimuler la malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cela fut suffisant pour faire sourire Sirius et Remus se détacha des deux garçons pour reprendre sa conversation avec Franck Londubat. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'un portrait large et tout en couleurs, habité par une femme vêtue de rose au sourire joyeux.

Aaron s'arrêta et les fixa du regard, l'air sévère.

« Bon, vous avez bien discuté ? »

La jeune fille du nom d'Alice lui sourit et répondit joyeusement.

« Oui, c'était très sympa ! »

« Et je suppose que tu te souviens du chemin qu'on a fait pour venir ? Parce que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour discuter _et_ repérer le chemin. »

Les premières années se regardèrent, l'air gêné et comprirent rapidement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait attention au chemin emprunté.

« Bon… vous vous débrouillerez ! »

« T-t-t-t…Tu vas leur faire peur, Aaron. »

Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre, sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa un regard tendre sur les premières années et Sirius reconnut le ruban bleu qu'elle avait dans les cheveux comme appartenant à la préfète que Smith leur avait montré.

« Je m'appelle Rebecca, je suis la seconde préfète de Gryffondor. Ne le laissez pas vous effrayer. Dans la Salle commune, il y a une carte, je pourrais vous en dupliquer une pour deux. » dit-elle avec le même regard tendre.

« Je t'en prie Becca, ne les gâte pas trop, ils n'apprendront jamais par eux-mêmes ! » grogna Smith, une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

« Vous jouez au méchant flic et au bon flic ? » demanda une voix fluette.

Rebecca rit et Aaron se joint à elle.

« Pris. Tu es Lily Evans, pas vrai ? ».

Lily hocha la tête et avant que quiconque _n'_ait pu demander ce que pouvait bien être un flic, la blonde reprit la parole.

« Je vous présente la Dame en Rose qui… »

« Oh ! Chérie, je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler la Grosse Dame, c'est mon titre. » interrompit le portrait.

« La Grosse Dame, donc. C'est le portrait qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune. Vous ne devez surtout pas révéler son emplacement aux autres maisons. Depuis des années, un concours est en place pour trouver les maisons des autres élèves. Jusque là… sans résultats… Mais je soupçonne que celle des Poufsouffles soit proche des cuisines alors si vous avez des indices, venez me voir… » acheva-t-elle en chuchotant

Aaron reprit la parole.

« Le mot de passe pour ce trimestre est Vulcanite. C'est une pierre utilisée pour les potions mais vous en apprendrez plus cette année. Le mot de passe change tous les trimestres, il est affiché une journée entière avant le changement qui survient à minuit. Ne le ratez pas. C'est à la même date chaque année… »

Rebecca le coupa comme dans un duo bien rodé.

« Je pense qu'on va pouvoir rentrer maintenant. Vulcanite ! »

« Après vous, très chère. »

Le tableau pivota, laissant apparaitre un couloir dallé dans lequel Rebecca s'aventura avant de les inviter à la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle hexagonale. Tout était rouge rouge et doré Sirius recula d'un pas, se sentant presque agressé par des couleurs qu'il n'avait l'habitude de voir. Chez lui, seul le sang était rouge et les Gallions dorés. Son mouvement de recul l'avait légèrement détaché du reste du groupe et il n'écoutait plus les présentations d'une oreille. La salle était chaleureuse et réconfortante, quelque chose de doux s'en dégageait. Son regard voyageait partout avec l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Il levait la tête et découvrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encorevu. S'il la tournait à gauche, c'était le même schéma qui se répétait. Sirius était impressionné, perdu, curieux et heureux. Heureux de découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette luminosité n'existait pas au Square Grimmauld, pas plus que le feu de cheminée qui rougeoyait dans l'âtre ou les rires joyeux des élèves qui étaient arrivés avant eux. La pièce était meublée avec de grands canapés rouges et de nombreux coussins, de longs tapis mordoré sur lesquels régnaient de petites tables basses en bois.

Le groupe s'était un peu éloigné lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et plongea dans le regard vert de Rebecca. La jeune fille le regardait, tête penchée en se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle essayait de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement difficile.

« Tu es Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix chaude et amicale.

« Est-ce que vous allez tous me poser la question les uns après les autres ? Oui je suis Sirius Black. Fais passer le message. » répondit-il, l'énervement visible dans voix.

« Tout doux, Black, ne le prend pas comme ça. Je ne cherche pas à t'embêter. Je pensais simplement… ça ne va sans doute pas être facile pour toi, de t'intégrer ici… Je ne doute pas que tu sais que ta famille n'a pas la réputation la plus claire du monde de la Magie… Tu sais, chez Gryffondor, les choses ne seront pas comme chez toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir sans cesse agressé parce qu'on te pose une question. On est une grande famille. Si tu as des problèmes avec la tienne, je connais au moins deux personnes qui seront ravis de rivaliser d'amitié avec toi. »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Moi. Et le brun à lunettes qui est resté près de toi tout le temps. Potter, je crois. Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre… »

Elle sourit et pensa une main dans les cheveux du brun qu'elle ébouriffa en riant tandis que lui grognait et tâchait de les aplatir à nouveaux.

« Tu devrais monter rejoindre tes camarades. Escalier de droite, premier étage. Les plans vous attendront sur la table basse pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin. »

Il acquiesça.

« Bonne nuit Black. »

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre le dortoir qu'elle lui avait indiqué. En bas, Aaron vint se placer près de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'es pas sa mère, 'Becca. Tu n'es la mère d'aucun d'entre eux, tu sais. »

« Aaron, je t'en prie. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça dans la culture Moldue mais ces enfants n'ont pas quitté leurs parents plus d'une journée depuis qu'ils sont nés. Ils ont toujours été près d'un membre de la famille, d'un père, d'une mère… »

« Tu n'es pas leur mère. »

Elle lui tira la langue et monta se coucher à son tour.

Au premier étage, Sirius pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas pressé. A l'image de la salle commune, le dortoir était tout de rouge et or vêtu. Les draps, les lits à baldaquins, les rideaux… Ses quatre camarades étaient déjà en pyjama, assis sur leur lit et prêt à se coucher. La journée avait été longue et pour une fois, aucun d'entre eux ne contredirait le couvre-feu.

Sirius se changea et se glissa sous ses couvertures rapidement. Les garçons échangèrent un regard et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Une fois encore, Sirius ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pasqu'il n'en avait pas envie mais simplement qu'il n'avait l'habitude, le réflexe de faire ce genre de choses. Ils éteignirent l'un après l'autre leur bougie et le silence retentit dans la petite chambre. Mais à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut brisé par la voix de James.

« Il ne vous manque rien ? » demanda le garçon à lunettes.

Personne ne répondit avant que Peter ne trouve le courage de l'avouer.

« Ma mère. »

« Le « bonne nuit » de mon père. » dit Franck

« Le baiser. » répondit Remus.

Sirius ne se prononça pas, cherchant quelque chose qu'il regrettait. Le sourire de son petit frère peut-être…

« Ben alors, Sirius, y'a rien qui te manque ? » demanda encore James.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Que ta mère borde ton lit ? » reprit-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais, border ? Quand elle replie le drap sur toi et qu'elle t'embras… »

« Je sais ce que veut dire border ! » le coupa Sirius. « On ne fait pas ce genre de chose chez moi. On va se coucher quand il est l'heure, tout simplement. »

Il y eut un silence que Remus rompit.

« C'est pas si bien que ça après tout. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Personne ne répondit. Peter pensait à sa mère et ses long cheveux bouclés, James se demandait comment on pouvait bien vivre dans une maison où personne ne venait vous dire « bonne nuit », Franck lui, se sentait déjà partir dans les bras tendres de Morphée et Remus…Remus pensait à Sirius, à sa mère, à Poudlard, en fait il pensait à tellement de choses qu'il avait tournis…

« Bonne nuit, Sirius » dit le loup-garou.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, toussa et dit :

« Bonne nuit Remus. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette fois !<p>

Merci à vous ^^

Len


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Lorsque la tempête couve…**

**Auteur : the-leny-show**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Couple : Remus/Sirius**

**Thème : Dites « Aaah… »**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un vent de coquecigrue.<strong>

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, il y avait un lit vide dans le dortoir des Rouge et Or. A sa gauche, James dormait encore à poings fermés, une jambe dans le vide et la bouche grande ouverte. Plus loin, Peter avait collé son oreiller sur ses oreilles, ignorant le bruit strident de son réveil. Mais, à sa droite, il n'y avait qu'un matelas froid et des draps non-défaits. Le garçon poussa ses couvertures et se redressa dans le lit. Il posa ses pieds au sol et grogna en sentant la morsure du froid. Une soudaine envie de se blottir dans ses couvertures le prit, mais il se leva malgré tout et rejoignit le lit de James. Le garçon ne faisait même pas mine de se réveiller alors il le secoua par l'épaule.

« Encore une minute, maman, » gémit-il.

Le brun pouffa de rire et réitéra son geste.

« Nooooon… »

« James, James, James… » Répéta Sirius dans une litanie infernale.

« Tire ses couvertures, » conseilla Peter d'une voix endormie.

Il s'exécuta et James se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, mais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Ta mère t'a bercé trop de près du mur ou qu… »

« Il a recommencé, » le coupa Sirius.

James sembla comprendre instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et fixa le lit vide du jeune Lupin.

« C'est la troisième fois… »

« En trois mois, » confirma Sirius.

« Le premier week-end de la rentrée, le jour du contrôle de Sortilèges en octobre et aujourd'hui… C'est qui cette fois, à ton avis ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est sa mère... »

« Encore ? Ca ferait deux fois de suite… Moi, je dis que c'est son père cette fois. » proposa James.

« 2 Mornilles. »

« Tenu. »

« Emojiatan… »

« Hein ? » interrogèrent simultanément James et Sirius.

« Je crois que Peter veut parier sur la tante. » interpréta le fils Potter après un moment.

L'oreiller sous lequel Peter avait enfoui sa tête s'agita de bas en haut et les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sans que personne ne sache d'où était venue la première attaque, l'atmosphère calme du réveil devint électrique. Une bataille de coussins s'était engagée et Peter, bien que grognon, s'était joint à la partie. Sirius et Peter se dressèrent contre James. Ravi d'avoir récupéré ses draps, le garçon à lunettes s'efforçait de ne pas sortir plus d'un membre à la fois de sous la couverture, faisant de lui un adversaire bien peu redoutable. Ce fut d'ailleurs son inefficacité qui le perdit...

La première fois qu'une telle bataille s'était engagée, Sirius était resté les bras ballants, ahuri par ce capharnaüm auquel il n'avait jamais goûté. Mais James, avec tout le tact qui le caractérisait l'avait rapidement lancé dans cette lutte acharnée organisée pour le distraire des pensées moroses qui le hantaient tous les matins en pensant à sa famille. Depuis lors, la scène s'était répétée si souvent qu'aucun des garçons ne fut surpris de voir McGonagall apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle-même ne semblait pas étonnée et elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre de son regard le plus sévère avant de parcourir la chambre des yeux.

« Où est Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Ifi… » Répondit une voix étouffée provenant du tas de garçons.

Dans l'enchevêtrement des corps, il n'y avait plus que sa main de visible et il l'agita en guise de salut matinal. McGonagall attrapa Sirius et Peter, révélant à tous la forme tremblante qui consistait le corps de James Potter.

« Je pense que vous venez de me sauver la vie, professeur, » dit-il.

« Debout ! »

Penauds, les trois garçons s'alignèrent en rang d'oignon. La chambre était dévastée, seul le lit de Remus resté intact faisait tache au milieu du décor, comme s'ils avaient voulu épargner les affaires de leur ami. Les mains dans le dos et la tête basse, ils écoutèrent le sermon du professeur de Métamorphose.

« Vous rangerez tout cela, sans baguette. Et il va de soi que vous serez à l'heure pour aller à votre cours. Votre professeur me le confirmera. Veillez à être rigoureux. »

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Peter prit la parole.

« Professeur ? Il est où Remus ? »

« On dit : 'où est Remus ?', Monsieur Pettigrow et je ne vois pas en quoi cela regarde des petits garnements comme vous. »

« Nous nous inquiétons pour lui, Madame. Il est notre ami. » dit Sirius en prenant soin d'y mettre la forme et appuyant chaque syllabe avec emphase.

Le regard de McGonagall s'attendrit. Depuis la rentrée, le professeur de Métamorphose avait montré une tendresse inattendue pour l'héritier de la famille Black.

« Un problème familial l'a retenu. »

Sirius insista, il y avait dans les yeux de sa directrice de maison une lueur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Sa mère avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il rentrera ce soir, veillez à ne pas l'embêter. »

Elle leur lança un dernier regard sévère et quitta la chambre. A peine avait-elle passé la porte que Peter et James se dirigeaient en soupirant vers leurs malles pour donner à Sirius ses gains. Les paris étaient devenus monnaie courante dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor et Sirius remportait la plupart d'entre eux même lorsqu'il soutenait les causes les plus désespérées. Mais le garçon qui n'avait nul besoin de s'enrichir veillait toujours à leur rendre leur dû, allant parfois jusqu'à laisser malencontreusement tomber quelques noises de plus dans la malle de son ami aux vêtements reprisés. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre l'un des garçons s'écrier dans le dortoir qu'il avait retrouvé une pièce entre deux paires de chaussettes et le voir se précipiter dans la Salle Commune pour la dépenser aussitôt dans une confiserie bien méritée.

C'était les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année qui avaient mis le système en marche. Lorsque les sorties à Pré-au-lard approchaient, ils prenaient commande auprès des premières et deuxièmes années pour combler leurs besoins. Ils s'arrangeaient aussi pour ramener plus de confiseries, ils fournissaient ainsi aux plus jeunes quelques bonbons lorsque ces derniers avaient fini les leurs. Le petit trafic avait vite été découvert cinq ans auparavant par le professeur McGonagall mais, fière de la solidarité qui se nouait au sein de sa maison, elle les avait laissé continuer allant même jusqu'à laisser quelques pièces aux septièmes années pour qu'ils ramènent une Chocogrenouille par élève à chaque sortie.

Sirius récupéra les pièces de ses camarades en riant et ils commencèrent à ranger le dortoir. Il leur fallut près d'une trentaine de minutes pour tout ranger et dix de plus pour retrouver les vêtements qu'ils avaient trop bien rangés, ainsi James retourna sa partie du dortoir une seconde fois avant de remettre la main sur sa baguette. Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes pour avaler une collation avant de se précipiter en cours de Sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick les salua et commença à faire l'appel.

« Lupin, Remus ? »

Le regard du petit homme s'arrêta sur la chaise vide auprès de Sirius puis sur Sirius lui-même qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Non, bien sur que non… », Marmonna t-il avant de commencer son cours de sa voix chevrotante.

Le brun prit un bout de parchemin et griffonna dessus quelques mots avant de le faire passer à James.

_Tu as vu, il n'avait pas l'air surpris de l'absence de Remus. _

Le jeune Potter lui renvoya la feuille.

_McGonagall a du le prévenir. _

Il haussa un sourcil et le binoclard fit une grimace, il ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres mots mais le cours de Sortilèges n'était pas le bon endroit pour en débattre alors Sirius fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe et se concentra sur le discours du professeur… du moins, il essaya car son esprit ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer et décrochait dès que possible de la leçon pour songer à son ami. Il revoyait les cernes de Remus et ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement, l'inquiétude sans doute… et puis, il y avait cette manière dont le garçon fixait le ciel, il semblait attendre quelque chose, il savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et tous les mois, c'était le même manège. James prêtait au jeune homme des excuses logiques et rationnelles mais Sirius, lui, était prompt à partir dans des divagations que les autres ne suivaient pas. Peut-être Remus sentait-il, littéralement, les choses arriver ? Avait-il une sorte d'hypersensibilité magique, un troisième œil plus aiguisé que la moyenne ?

Pour James, ce n'était ni la mère, ni le père, ni les grands-parents de Remus qui étaient malades, mais Remus lui-même. Il pensait que son ami avait une maladie génétique dont il ne souhaitait pas parler avec eux et qui le forçait à se rendre à St Mangouste tous les mois pour des soins spécialisés. Peter soutenait lui aussi cette thèse mais Sirius continuait à dire qu'il y avait autre chose.

Lorsque Flitwick sonna la fin de la classe, il ne restait dans l'esprit de Sirius que les yeux noisette de Remus et l'ombre qui les hantait régulièrement. Quelqu'un lui tira sur le bras.

« Allez, viens Sirius… » dit Peter.

Il le tenait pas la manche et tentait de l'entraîner vers la sortie de la salle. Le garçon se laissa faire et ils rejoignirent James qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Echangeant blagues et sourires, les trois élèves se rendirent devant la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall en sortit et les toisa. Ils frémirent, inquiets ne pas avoir rangé la chambre comme il le fallait.

« Le professeur Flitwick m'a informée de votre ponctualité. »

Ils sourirent. Dans son dos, les sixièmes années avaient fini de ranger leurs affaires et commençaient à quitter la salle, un reflet blond bien connu se détacha du fond et s'approcha d'eux. Rebecca, souriante, arborait sa longue chevelure prise dans un ruban rouge.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Rebecca ! » répondirent Peter et James avec enthousiasme.

Sirius n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, resté en arrière, le regard sombre, il semblait s'être perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Elle échangea un regard avec le professeur McGonagall qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur avant d'entrainer Peter et James dans la salle de cours.

« Sirius ? »

Il inclina la tête et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard vert de la jeune fille.

« Rebecca ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« J'avais Métamorphose. »

Intrigué par le silence ambiant du couloir, il se retourna.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Rentrés dans la salle. » répondit-elle, l'air navrée par l'inattention du première année.

« Oh. »

Il avança pour rejoindre sa classe mais, pour la seconde fois de la journée, une main lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends une seconde. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? » questionna Rebecca

« Ben oui. »

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille ? »

« Non, non pas depuis quelques semaines. »

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! »

« 'Becca ! » s'exclama Sirius, outré.

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux et, sans lâcher son bras, commença à l'entrainer dans un tourbillon de couloirs qui donnèrent le tournis au garçon. Finalement, elle lui fit gravir ce qui semblait être un millier de marches et ils arrivèrent dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas inconnu : la Volière.

Le vent sifflait entre les différents orifices de la pièce et Sirius frémit en sentant un courant d'air se glisser sous sa robe de sorcier. Rebecca avança, l'air satisfaite et elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, Becca ? J'ai cours ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« McGonagall est au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle calmement. « Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et il s'exécuta d'un pas hésitant.

C'était une de ces journées de novembre où le soleil de onze heures brillait dans un ciel bleu, où la rosée matinale scintillait sous son éclat, où le froid hivernal mordait les lèvres et les mains des étudiants. Les fleurs s'ouvraient sous la chaleur doucereuse du soleil et le Saule Cogneur s'ébouriffait, chassant les gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient accumulées pendant la nuit, comme un chien qui aurait passé du temps sous la pluie. Son attitude fit sourire Sirius et Rebecca, ravie de le voir s'éclaircir un peu, prit la parole :

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Le Saule a été planté cet été, c'est une espèce d'arbre en voie de disparition, tu le savais ? »

Sirius agita la tête en signe de négation.

« Être en voie de disparition, c'est ce qui lui donne toute sa valeur. Il est rare, mystérieux, l'un des derniers de son espèce. Il a été planté au fond du parc, à la lisière de la forêt parmi les arbres les plus communs qui soit mais il se bat pour faire son trou, pour montrer sa différence, il s'agite avec vigueur plutôt que de rester passif à regarder le monde couler ses jours doucement. Ça le rend d'autant plus précieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle avait un sourire doux sur le visage, le regard rêveur et Sirius, du haut de ses onze ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

« Est-ce que tu parles toujours de l'arbre ? »

Rebecca se tourna vers lui, la brume s'évapora dans ses yeux, remplacée par une lueur malicieuse.

« Bien entendu, que vas-tu imaginer ? Egocentrique, va ! »

« Ego- quoi ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Egocentrique. » elle épela : « E-G-O-C-E-N-T-R-I-Q-U-E, ça veut dire penser qu'on est le centre du monde … »

« Comme égoïste ? »

« Un peu, égoïste, c'est faire passer son intérêt avant celui des autres. »

Sirius hocha la tête et articula silencieusement le mot 'égocentrique', goûtant à sa saveur, faisant rouler les lettres sur sa langue.

« Ce n'est pas un très joli mot » conclut-il.

« Pas aussi jolie qu'une coquecigrue, c'est certain. » répondit Rebecca.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant l'air abasourdi du jeune garçon.

« C-O-Q-U-E-C-I-G-R-U-E, c'est une baliverne, une sottise, une illusion. »

« Tu es drôlement intelligente.. »

« Toi aussi, Sirius, si tu veux bien t'en donner la peine. Le professeur McGonagall aime dire à tout un chacun qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un première année aussi doué en Métamorphose que toi. »

Il rougit instantanément et tenta de dévier la conversation.

« Tu devrais être à Serdaigle. »

« Et toi, à Serpentard. » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Sirius baissa la tête sous le coup de sa réplique et Rebecca soupira. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et l'attira sur le côté pour le faire s'asseoir sur un rondin de bois posé là.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te soucier autant de l'avis des autres, Sirius. Tu es un Gryffondor, peu importe ce que les autres veulent ou pensent. » déclara la préfète.

« Mais… »

« Mais rien, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois bien là où tu es. J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends bien avec les garçons, non ? »

« James est super, on dirait un soleil. Il est chaleureux, souriant… Peter aussi, il est comme ça… mais un peu plus calme… Parfois j'ai l'impression de graviter autour de ces deux-là. »

« Et Remus ? » le poussa la jeune fille.

Il hésita.

« Allez, raconte Sirius. »

« Il est toujours si calme, si renfermé… Parfois, quand il sourit, j'ai l'impression que ça lui fait mal. Et il dort bizarrement ! Il s'allonge sur le dos, ferme les yeux et il ne bouge plus ! Plus du tout ! Il ne bouge pas dans son sommeil, ne ronfle pas, ne parle pas et quand il se lève, son lit n'est presque pas défait ! Peter, lui, il se retrouve la tête à la place des pieds et James… c'est le type endormi le plus bavard que je connaisse ! Mais Remus, il ne bouge pas, il a le sommeil lourd, si lourd que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est mort. En plus, il est souvent absent ! Une fois par mois depuis le début de l'année, il passe la journée avec nous et disparait juste après le dîner en disant qu'il revient ! Et on le voit que le lendemain soir, l'air crevé comme s'il avait couru un marathon ! La première fois, il a dit que sa grand-mère était malade et la seconde, il a dit que c'était sa mère ! Il est vraiment bizarre ! »

Sirius s'arrêta un moment pour prendre une respiration et Rebecca le fixait, le sourire aux lèvres devant l'emballement dont il avait fait preuve. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, n'osant pas reprendre la conversation.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Frustration envolée ? »

Il plissa des yeux et Rebecca reconnut ce geste pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois.

« F-R-U-S-T-R-A-T-I-O-N, c'est cet énervement qui te serre le ventre quand tu attends quelque chose, que tu désires un truc que tu ne peux pas avoir. » dit-elle d'un ton docte.

« C'est quelque chose qu'on voit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parfois oui, une lueur dans le regard, des gestes saccadés, des soupirs,.. »

« C'est ce qui brille dans les yeux d'Aaron ? »

« Oui, c'est… quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se figea un instant et le regarda, l'air interrogateur.

« Parfois, dans la salle commune, il s'agite, il jette des Tempus à tout va, et il a les yeux qui brille étrangement. »

Rebecca força un petit rire.

« Non, ça c'est seulement Aaron. »

« Mais… »

« Il est temps de redescendre. » le coupa-t-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Ce geste fit sourire Sirius qui se leva sans protester. Rebecca se mit debout et jeta un Tempus rapide, il était midi et les deux Gryffondor avaient passé près d'une heure dans la Volière soumise aux courants d'airs. La préfète ouvrit le chemin et le raccompagna jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose dont les premières années commençaient à sortir. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.

« J'expliquerai la situation à votre professeur durant le repas, miss Rudolph, quel cours avez-vous manqué ? »

« Potions avec le professeur Slughorn. »

« Bien, vu vos résultats, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Allez déjeuner, miss, je vais m'entretenir avec monsieur Black un instant. »

Rebecca fit un signe de tête à Sirius et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, Peter et James attendaient patiemment, elle leur glissa quelques mots, un sourire tendre auquel ils répondirent par des gestes enthousiastes et elle partit non sans avoir ébouriffé les cheveux emmêlés de James.

« C'est très gentil à vous, de vous soucier autant de Monsieur Lupin, mais il ne faut pas que vous négligiez votre scolarité pour autant, Monsieur Black » reprocha doucement Minerva au garçon.

Sirius hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Nous avons continué les transformations d'allumettes en aiguilles, vous n'avez donc pas raté grand-chose puisque vous aviez réussi la dernière fois. Toutefois, je compte sur vous pour entraîner Monsieur Pettigrow, il a encore un peu de mal et cela vous fera pratiquer. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Filez maintenant. Vos amis vous attendent. »

Elle lui sourit et il la salua d'un geste de la main avant de courir rejoindre les garçons. Minerva les observa de loin, un instant. Elle vit James attraper le jeune Black par le cou et l'entraîner dans le couloir en riant tandis que Peter marchait à leurs côtés en discutant avec eux. La directrice de maison s'était longuement inquiétée et interrogée sur la présence d'un Black à Gryffondor, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne s'intègre pas. Pourtant, il lui semblait maintenant que Sirius n'aurait pu appartenir à une autre maison que la sienne et qu'avec des amis comme Potter et Pettigrow, il saurait vite se faire une place chez les Rouge et Or. Tout comme Remus. James et Peter avaient le sourire contagieux et ils commençaient déjà à déteindre sur leurs camarades.

Bien loin des états d'âmes de leur directrice de maison, le trio infernal descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un repas bien mérité. Ils allèrent s'asseoir près d'Aaron qui ne les accueillit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à remuer sa soupe. Les amis du garçon ne se préoccupaient pas de son état et semblaient décidés à refaire le monde du Quidditch dans une discussion stérile. Aaron soupira et touilla une nouvelle fois sa soupe. Sirius qui s'était assis à ses côtés pouffa de rire et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Frustration. »

Le préfet sursauta, envoyant une giclée de soupe sur une jeune fille assise à quelques places de là. Rebecca le fusilla du regard alors qu'il affichait un air penaud, s'essuya puis reprit sa discussion avec l'un de ses camarades de cinquième année.

« Mince, Black, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ! » grogna-t-il alors que Sirius affichait un air angélique. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je vérifiais une théorie. »

« On peut savoir laquelle ? »

« Que tu es frustré. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais… et puis d'où tu connais ce mot, toi d'abord ? T'es qu'un gamin. »

« C'est 'Becca. »

« Rebecca Rudolph ! » gronda Aaron

L'intéressée se tourna vers lui.

« N'en fais pas un intello insupportable avec tous tes mots compliqués ! »

« … Intello insupportable ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'un air dangereux.

Il y eut un silence lourd durant lequel les deux préfets se jaugèrent du regard. La table des Gryffondor se figea attendant que l'orage éclate mais Rebecca se contenta de soupirer et se remit à manger en silence. Aaron ouvrit deux fois la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte puis replongea dans sa soupe. La crise semblait être passée mais les Rouge et Or restèrent tendus, il y avait quelque chose de déceptif dans l'absence de cris et pour la première fois Rebecca semblait blessée par les mots du préfet.

Sirius grimaça, Peter et James haussèrent les épaules en réponse. Ce dialogue muet sembla relancer l'action dans la Grande Salle et le brouhaha ambiant de la table des Gryffondor reprit. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Rebecca, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir entendue répondre, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas et il décida de laisser tomber.

« Bon, on bouge ? » demanda James qui aimait marcher dans le parc avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Sirius et Peter se levèrent sans un mot, sachant que le binoclard serait insupportable s'il manquait sa balade post-déjeuner. Ils trainèrent un moment dans le parc, alternant conversations et course-poursuite à une vitesse incroyable. Finalement, une fois bien essoufflés, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe.

L'après-midi s'écoula, entre rires, concentration et lassitude. Lorsque les premières années sortirent de leur dernier cours de la journée, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les cours étaient intéressant mais pas au point d'en redemander, à moins de s'appeler Lily Evans. Celle-ci se glissa hors du cachot avec des étoiles dans les yeux et poussa ses amies à regagner la Salle Commune le plus rapidement possible afin de commencer leurs devoirs. James agita franchement la tête d'un air navré comme si le simple fait d'envisager d'étudier après les cours était un blasphème.

Sirius, Peter et James retournèrent au portrait de la Grosse Dame le plus lentement possible, sachant pertinemment que dés lors qu'ils auraient passé la porte, Lily et Rebecca leur sauteraient dessus pour les forcer à étudier. Ils trainèrent des pieds le plus longtemps possible mais n'eurent bientôt plus d'autre choix que de rentrer dans la salle Rouge et Or.

« Vulcanite, » grogna James.

« Souriez très cher, la vie est si jolie ! » répondit le portrait avant de s'effacer pour leur permettre d'entrer.

Une tornade blonde leur sauta dessus.

« Vous voilà enfin ! »

Elle attrapa Sirius par le bras et le tira jusqu'à une table vide puis déposa devant lui des parchemins et une plume trempée dans de l'encre noir.

« Ton essai d'Histoire de la Magie ! Lily a dit que tu n'avais pas commencé. »

James ricana.

« Toi, tu attaques les Sortilèges. Peter, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais quelques problèmes avec les sorts de Transferts. Au travail ! Les filles ont déjà bien avancé. » dit-elle en désignant une table bien plus studieuse au fond de la salle commune.

« Tortionnaire ! » gronda le brun à lunettes.

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur l'oreille.

« Aïe ! »

« Travaille Potter. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit alors que le silence retentissait dans la pièce. Rebecca eut un sourire satisfait et délaissa les trois garçons pour aller voir les filles. Sirius la vit passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux roux de Lily et sourire à Victoria puis il se concentra sur son essai. A côté de lui, James continuait de pester contre le genre féminin tandis que Peter se débattait avec son allumette. Il agitait la baguette de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, murmurait, marmonnait, grognait la formule… Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Doucement, t'énerver ne mènera à rien. Regarde.»

Il lui montra l'exemple et son allumette se transforma en une aiguille d'une incroyable finesse. Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et s'empressa de l'imiter mais le résultat fut moins probant.

« Pas mal, Pete ! Un cure-dent, c'est mieux que tes résultats précédents ! Recommence ! » l'enjoignit Sirius.

« Sirius…ton essai. » gronda la voix de la préfète.

Il baissa la tête et se remit à écrire.

Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes et Aaron sonna bientôt l'heure du dîner. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle tandis que l'orage grondait dans le ciel anglais et remontèrent dans la salle commune bien avant que la pluie ne cesse. Les éclairs illuminaient la pièce presqu'autant que le lustre qui descendait comme une chute de bougies au milieu des tentures rouge et or.

Deux jeunes filles de deuxième année allèrent se réfugier dans les dortoirs et un grand nombre d'élèves les imitèrent. A moitié vide, la salle commune semblait lugubre et le silence angoissant entre chaque coup de tonnerre n'était pas fait pour améliorer la chose. Vers 22 heures, James et Peter décidèrent de monter se coucher, délaissant leur partie d'échec, tandis que Sirius prétendait devoir finir son devoir avant d'aller se coucher. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et ils grimpèrent dans les étages.

« Menteur, » sifflota Rebecca en s'asseyant près de lui dans le canapé.

Il la fixa.

« Tu as fini ton essai depuis une heure, Sirius, et ça va faire trois-quarts d'heure que tu bayes aux corneilles. Va te coucher. » lui ordonna t-elle.

« J'attends Remus, McGonagall a dit qu'il rentrerait ce soir. »

« Bien. »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas puis revint, les bras chargés d'un échiquier et d'un jeu de pièces.

« Je prends les blancs. Les noirs sont pour toi, Black. »

Rebecca déposa le plateau sur le canapé, entre eux, et disposa les pièces dessus. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, la préfète fit s'élever le plateau à leur hauteur. Sirius la félicita, impressionné par la stabilité du jeu et elle rit. Les deux adversaires se concentrèrent et il n'y eut plus d'autres paroles échangées durant les trois premiers tours que les ordres donnés aux pièces.

« Pion en G4, tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Peter, tout à l'heure. »

« Tour en G4. Il n'a pas assez confiance en lui, tu sais. » dit-il en époussetant la poussière laissée par les débris du pion de Rebecca.

« Parce que toi, si ? » ricana la jeune fille en se saisissant de sa tour.

Sirius grommela.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer avec une nouvelle stratégie lorsque le plateau se mit à pencher dangereusement. Le garçon releva la tête, surpris. Rebecca continuait à fixer le jeu mais son regard était bien trop figé pour que ce soit seulement dû à la concentration. Tendant l'oreille, à l'affût, il saisit des bribes de conversations et le gloussement suraigu d'Ava McLeoff. Il joua un pion au hasard pour attirer l'attention de Rebecca.

« Ca n'a aucun sens… » chuchota la préfète.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles, Becca ? » demanda affectueusement Sirius.

Elle releva les yeux.

« Ton mouvement n'a aucun sens, imbécile. »

Rebecca envoya son fou saisir le cavalier qu'il avait avancé. Les deux adversaires étaient bien conscients du mensonge ambiant mais le plateau avait retrouvé sa stabilité.

« Echec et mat en trois coups ! » signifia Sirius.

La voix mélodieuse d'Ava retentit.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Aaron. »

Le plateau se mit à trembler alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

« A demain, préfète ! »

« Ouais, à demain. » grogna Rebecca.

Le jeu était agité de soubresauts. Une troisième ombre vint se superposer aux leurs.

« Tu es en train de perdre contre un petit garçon… » débuta Aaron.

« Je ne suis pas petit ! »

« Hmh, hmh… » marmonna la jeune fille.

« Ava m'a aidé avec le cours de Sortilèges… »

« Hmh, hmh… »

« C'est une chic fille… »

« Je suis occupée, Smith. Va marmonner ailleurs. » siffla Rebecca.

Le garçon grimaça devant le ton employé et Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux devant la stabilité retrouvée du jeu. Rebecca semblait mettre à disposition tous les moyens possibles pour ne pas révéler son agacement au préfet.

« Bon, je vais me coucher aussi alors… Bonne nuit Rebecca ! »

« Bonne nuit Smith, » rétorqua t-elle froidement.

« Bonne nuit Sirius. »

« Salut Aaron » répondit-il joyeusement.

Le préfet s'éloigna et dés qu'il ne fut plus à portée de vue, le plateau de jeu éclata. Rebecca l'avait soumis à une pression magique trop forte.

« Hé ! J'allais gagner ! » protesta Sirius.

Elle lui fit un sourire piteux et il l'aida à nettoyer les dégâts.

« J'irais en demander un autre au professeur McGonagall, demain. »

Il lui sourit, mit les débris dans une boite et s'assit dans le canapé rouge. La jeune fille le rejoignit.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de Tybalt ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« C'est mon chien, un berger de Beauce noir et feu ! » et elle commença à lui conter les aventures de Tybalt.

.

Sirius quittait les brumes du sommeil lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce et l'autre un peu plus masculine. Il garda les yeux fermés et écouta silencieusement.

« Tu as l'air extenué, Remus. »

« Maman est malade. »

« Ce n'est pas trop grave ? »

« C'est chronique. Elle aime que je sois avec elle pendant ses crises, » raconta Remus. Il s'arrêta un instant. « Que fait-il là ? » demanda t-il.

« Il s'est endormi en t'attendant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A ton âge, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi on dort ? »

Remus rit.

« Pourquoi il m'a attendu ? »

« Il s'inquiétait pour toi… »

Sirius pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix de Rebecca.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade ! »

Il y eut un silence et Sirius sut que la jeune fille lui avait répondu par l'un de ses sourires bonhommes. Il remua, donnant ainsi le signal du réveil. Il y eut du mouvement dans la pièce et une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Sirius, réveille-toi, ton lit t'attend. »

Il grogna, prolongeant un peu son rôle d'endormi puis ouvrit un œil et l'autre.

« Remus, t'es revenu ? »

« On dirait bien. »

Il se redressa en souriant.

« Viens, on va se coucher, je suis extenué et à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul. » déclara Remus

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, 'Becca. » dirent-ils.

« Salut les p'tios… »

Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent ensemble vers le dortoir. Ils montèrent rapidement et se déshabillèrent en silence. Alors que Sirius allait se glisser dans son lit, Remus s'approcha et déposa un baiser fantôme sur sa joue.

« Merci de t'être inquiété ! »

Sirius, le rouge aux joues, grogna.

« Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, serre moi la main… »

* * *

><p>Enfin un nouveau post, j'essaierais de ne plus tarder autant !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, toutes les critiques ou compliments seront acceptés par votre dévouée fanficeuse !


End file.
